spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Israeli Military
The Israeli Warriors are fierce soldiers from Israeli. They are one of the two main groups to defend Israel, along with the Knights Templar. They are a resilient army willing to serve their country and king with their very lives. They are disciplined and strong, but they're not the greatest army in the world. But what they lack in strength, they make up for in numbers. The army and navy together is about 215,000 soldiers. This is around 33% of the population. History After the Arabian War had ended and Israel was starting to form, they already had formed prior to the creation of Israel as they had won back their home. Afterwards, during the Crusades, what was left of the army hid away on Cyprus with the Knights Templar. During the Second Crusade, they helped reclaim the holy lands. Ever since, they trained and guarded the cities of Jerusalem. Warrior Groups and Equipment The Israeli military is split into different groups for different purposes. These groups include: * Scouts: No armor or leather armor, sickle sword Scouts would be sent ahead of the main army to see what the Israeli were up against. They were also used as shock forces or law-enforcers. During war, they make minor attacks and raids against the enemy. Quick and fast. They are trained harder than most of the army, to make up for their lack of armor. * Light Infantry: Straight sword or spear, helmet, scale breastplate, greaves, and shields Light infantry are the jack-of-all-trades, masters of none. They are given an basic overview of all weapons but usually specialize in the straight sword or spear, rarely the dagger. This section makes up the largest section of the army. * Heavy Infantry: Greaves, bracers, helmet, mail, scale breastplate, shield, and a spear or sickle sword They are powerful tank-like soldiers that move at the back of the army. They usually guard the charioteers from the enemy. They are sent in during charges to set up a shield wall, usually accompanied by a second shield wall behind them made up of light infantry. * Charioteers: Dagger and a sling in some cases Charioteers are used as Israeli Calvary and trample everything in their path. The chariots are lined with iron to protect it from damage. During battle, they ride with a archer or slinger-to shoot down enemies ahead or around the chariot-and a light infantryman to defend the chariot. * Long-range: Dagger or straight sword, light armor, a bow and/or a sling The Long-Range soldiers are used to send withering volleys at the enemy to lessen their numbers. They are taught how to use a dagger or sword for when the run out of ammo. They uses light armor for the same reasons. * Armour-bearer: Personnel weapon, leather arm bracers The amour-bearers don't commonly fight. They stay at bases and work for different soldiers by carrying the armor, weapons, and shield of that one soldier. They aren't slaves though. They are paid in money, shelter, and food. They do have leather armor and carry a weapon of their choice to protect themselves if a base was ever attacked. They commonly serve Heavy Infantrymen or high-status Light Infantrymen. * Spies: Variety of weapons and/or armor Spies are taught other languages then what is spoke in Israel, along with how to fake accents, pasts, family histories, etc. They are one of the few Espionage groups in the world and is respected by most. * Navy: Falchion or axe, dagger, shield, scale chestplate, bracers, and greaves The Navy uses a curved, one-edged sword that was created by the Europeans. The Israeli first got the sword through trade with Europeans. They liked it so it became wider spread until the Navy started using it as their main weapon. The Navy guard trade ships and the Mediterranean. In war, they will fight sea battles and give a means of travel for land soldiers. Uniform All military, except the spies and Navy, wear a white cloak with a blue David's star on the back that is pinned together with an iron circle stamped with a sickle sword. This is the symbol of the military. Spies where a black cloak with no symbol on the back. They have an iron pin that is inscribed with a David's star. But the spies only wear this in Israel. Anywhere else, and the'd blow their cover. The Navy have the same design as the regular military, except that their cloaks are sea-green with a black David's star instead of the original colors. Category:Isreal Category:Military Category:Page